Whisper
by mileybabes
Summary: The things you whisper in my ear are the things that drive me crazy. TROYELLA ONESHOT. RATED M FOR A REASON. SC & LANGUAGE.


**First M rated fic I've ever done. Cut me some slack? Enjoy (;**

Gabriella Montez walked through the doors of Troy Bolton's house, finding it in silence. She shut the door quietly, looking around.

"Troy?" She called, peering through the crack in the door to the living room. Empty. She sighed, making her way into the kitchen.

"Troy bear?" she called again, finding the kitchen deserted too. She made her way up the stairs cautiously, looking back every once in a while to make sure he wasn't going to sneak up on her. She reached the door of his room, slowly turning the handle. It creaked as it opened, the hinges squeaking. She found it empty and frowned. Where could this boy be? She sat herself down on his bed, taking her phone out to dial his number.

"BOO!" She heard someone call from behind her, literally making her leap a foot up in the air and land back on the bed with a rebound. She turned around, her breath still trying to regain it's normal speed. She saw none other than Troy, laughing like mad rolling on his bed. She got up and hit him repeatedly with the pillow.

"You stupid idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said in between hits. She heard him cough through his laughter.

"Ok! Ok! Gabby please stop I'm sorry!" He managed to choke out. She stopped, throwing the pillow on his head before heading towards the door pouting. He shot up and stopped her from going any further by standing in her way.

"Leave me alone. I don't like you." She said, still pouting. She folded her arms across her chest. Troy grinned. He knew how to crack this girl.

"Oh really...so you wouldn't like it if I was to do something like this?" He whispered huskily, attaching his mouth to her neck. She felt herself melt, but tried to resist.

"N-No. I don't like it." She said, trying to remain as strong as possible. She felt Troy smile against her skin.

"Or if I did something like this?" He mumbled against her neck, sliding his hand under her skirt, caressing her thigh. As he got closer to her core, she bit her lip trying to stop herself from moaning.

"Still don't l-like it." She knew there was no point in trying. She was weak and he knew it. But she thought she could at least tease him a bit.

"Really? So I can just do this and you don't care?" He said, pushing her up against the wall, his hand still edging further towards the part of her body that was aching for him. She decided to tease him back, running her hand over his bulge that was forming in his pants. She heard his gasps and smiled cheekily.

"Ah, you see I know you all too well, Bolton." She said, rubbing the tent with more force. He grunted and she felt herself get more turned on. "You fuck around with me, I fuck around with you."

"Don't use the word fuck, Gabriella. Cos if you do, you won't be leaving this household without being fucked." He said huskily, making her giggle.

"Whatever you say, Bolton." She said, still rubbing him. He decided to move them over to the bed by grabbing her waist and moving his lips up to connect with hers in a feiry kiss. She immediately kissed back, wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked them backwards, her landing on the bed with him on top of him. He took his hand and put it up her top, the fabric gliding across her tan skin. He let his fingertips graze her sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever they touched. He grabbed the edges of her top, lifting it over her head. He looked at her exposed bra, focusing on the cleavage it showed.

"You can take it off, Bolton. Unless you're scared." She added, teasing him. He chuckled gruntly, moving his hands to her back to fiddle with the bra clasp. He successfully undid it, moving his fingers to remove the straps down her shoulders. He removed the bra completely, leaving her half naked in front of him. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"God Gabi you're so gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you anything different to that..." He whispered, running his fingers along her curves. She blushed, running her hand along his jaw line.

"Now I don't find this fair. You have more clothes on than me." She said cheekily, biting her lip. He grinned, removing his top and his belt from his jeans.

"Happy now?" He said, holding his arms out for dramatic effect.

"No. You've still got too many clothes on." She said, pointing to his jeans. He sighed, removing them. He let them slip to the ground and stood infront of her.

"Okay, now you've got too many clothes on." He said, lifting her up and undoing the zip of her skirt, watching as it slipped down her slender legs. He saw her panties were already wet, making him grin.

"My my, Miss Montez. Someone is expecting something aren't they." He stated, pointing to her moist underwear. She blushed slightly.

"As if you're not." She giggled, running her hand over his bulge. He closed his eyes, groaning.

"Don't do that to me, Gabriella!" He grunted, pushing her back down on the bed, making her giggle in surprise. He attacked her neck again, fingering the sides of her panties and pulling them down her legs to remove them. She helped him when they got to her ankles by kicking them off, guiding his mouth to hers. She run her free hand along the hemline of his boxers.

"Take them off..." She mumbled against his lips. Without breaking the kiss, he removed his boxers, leaving them both naked.

"Tell me you want me, Gabriella..." He grunted, positioning himself.

"God Troy I want you...fuck me..." She whispered seductively, making him spin out of control. In one motion, he entered her, causing them both to groan.

"Oh shit..." They moaned as they started a steady rhythm.

"Fuck Troy...go faster.." She barely whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. He obeyed, speeding up immensly. The room was filled with his grunts and her moans, sending them both closer to ecstasy.

"Shit Gabriella I'm cuming.." He whispered huskily, still pounding into her.

"Me too.. oh God, don't stop.." She moaned, scraping her nails down his chest.

"OH FUCK YES!" He screamed as he climaxed, releasing into her.

"OH MY GOD TROY!" She came soon afterwards, her body trembling from her orgasm. He landed on top of her, being careful not to put all his weight on top of her. They just sat their, breathing heavily.

"Well that was interesting." He chuckled, wiping the hair that was stuck to her forehead away from her eyes. She giggled.

"Indeed it was." She agreed, running her fingertips along his jawline. "I love you, Troy."

He turned his head and kissed her fingertips. "I love you too, Gabriella." Just then, they heard a car approaching and the familiar voice of Lucille Bolton on her cell. Typical, Gabriella thought. Troy jumped up, searching for his clothes.

"What are you doing?! My Mom is here, get dressed!" He practically yelled, throwing her clothes to her. She jumped up and started throwing her clothes on quickly, flattening her hair down to make it look less obvious as to what they'd been up to. Once they were both dressed, they heard the front door open.

"Troy?" Lucille shouted, throwing her keys on the table.

"I'm up here! Gabriella's here too." He shouted back, looking at Gabriella.

"Okay, well don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lucille said, making her way into the kitchen. Both Troy and Gabriella laughed, making their way to the bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mom." He replied, wrapping his arms around Gabriella. He turned on the tv and they sat there together, just enjoying being in eachothers arms.

"Yeah, wouldn't dream of it(!)" Lucille mumbled to herself.

**Lol well I hope you guys liked it. Never written stuff like this before but yh. Review.**

**x**


End file.
